


We Should Talk

by RunawayWithMeTonight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Revenge Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWithMeTonight/pseuds/RunawayWithMeTonight
Summary: After JJ can't keep his promises, Yuri and Isabella decide it's time they have a talk with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut in a long time and as you can all see first time doing YOI. ConCrit is always welcomed (and to be honest this one really needs it)

JJ was a piece of shit. There was no way to get around it, the cocky asshole had told Yuri that he would be leaving his fiancée, and the Russian teen had believed him. He had really (despite his better judgement) believed him. But here it was more then two months after the promise was made and he was still posting photos of he and JJ were kissing, hugging, showing off her engagement ring, or generally just being a gross cute-sy young couple. It was way worse then watching Victor and the Pig IRL. Yuri had given the Canadian teen a chance, he'd given him more then 60 days to dump the woman. At this point he was tired of waiting and given him another chance. It was time for him to go for revenge.

The plan began with a DM to Isabella on Instagram. He was ready to come clean and let the woman know that her finace had been messing around on her with Yuri. He'd even tossed in, “I'm sorry I slept with the man you're planning on getting married to.” While it was clear it was upsetting to the young woman that he would say something , but the two had bonded via the social media site and they had come up with a plan.

And now, Yuri was squatting in the closet of some expensive hotel, in a pair of leopard print boxer briefs, waiting for Isabella to show up with JJ so the two of them could have a conversation with the guy. They just needed to have a little talk with the King about relationships and how things went when you couldn't be faithful or keep your promises. There was nothing really wrong with that. But, Yuri's legs were starting to get tired and he was starting to get restless sitting in the quiet dark.

A few minutes later he heard the muffled voices of the two he had been waiting for and the quiet beep of the key card at the door. It was time for him to wait for his cue. 

“-I just thought it would be nice to get a room together.” Isabella said as she entered the room and flicked the light switch on, “I mean we don't really get any privacy at you're house with everyone there all the time, and you know how much my dad hovers when you come over.”

“What kind of alone time were you thinking of?” Yuri could hear the smirk in JJ's voice.

“The kind that requires you to get on the bed.” There was the sound of shifting blankets and springs on the hotel room's king sized bed. There was then the sound of kissing and the faint rustle of clothing. Yuri stood up in the closet careful to make any kind of noise as he straightened himself out. There was the sound of more kissing. “How about I tie your hands up a little.”

“Don't tell me you're going to go over the flower arrangement ideas again?” the Canadian man laughed at his own terrible joke, Yuri rolled his eyes. “I'm Just Joking.” he emphasized the sound of the “J”s making the Russian teen hidden in the closet cringe. This was ridiculous, why did he even want this guy to leave his fiancée for him again? 

JJ continued to babble on and make terrible jokes as he was tied up by Isabella. “All done,” there was the sound of a wet kiss between the engaged couple, “Now wait here for a moment while I finish getting ready.”

“Take your time Babe.”

There was the sound of footsteps headed back towards the little hallway that closet and bathroom were set in off from the main part of the room. There was the sound of Isabella's clothes being removed as she shimmied her way out of a pair of tight jeans and her sweater. That was Yuri's cue, he slowly and quietly pushed the slatted closet door open. The raven haired woman was standing in front of him in a lacy red balcony and bra set. She pressed a finger against her cherry red lips for Yuri to keep quiet as if he didn't know.

It wasn't like Yuri was an idiot. He wanted to see the look on JJ's face when he turned the corner to see him in the room. He wanted to see that stupid cocky smirk melt off of his face seeing him standing in the room next to Isabella as the two looked down into his pathetic eyes. It was going to be amazing.

Once the two of them were ready they turned the corner and walked into the main part of the room. JJ had turned his head on the pillows, his gray-blue eyes went wide in surprise as he shifted up in the bed uncomfortably, shifting his body to try and cover up the fact he was in just a pair of red boxer briefs. “Hey, wh-what are you doing here Yuri?” he asked raising an eyebrow confused. The panic was obvious. He may have been dense, but it was certain he had figured out he'd been caught for his two timing ways.

“I'm here to talk.” Yuri set a confident grin on his face dragging the arm chair from the corner of the room and dragging the chair to be across from the bed where JJ lay, “We,” he motioned to Isabella, “have started talking, and we're really starting to get along well. After all you've been lying to the two of us.”

The woman crossed the room arms crossed over her chest as she walked across the room, careful to make sure she was really swaying her hips with each step. “And you know with the bounding we've been going thru for the last few weeks we thought you needed to learn a lesson about lying and fidelity.” She leaned over JJ's bound body and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth, angling her body so that her shapely ass was pointing right towards Yuri. The Russian teen smiled in appreciation, “Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you find out that the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with lies to you?”

“Babe-- Isabella-- come on I'm sorry I just-- you know?” he stumbled out trying to defend himself. “I just thought that you would--”

A slap across his face shut JJ up in the middle of his words. “That I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't care?” she back handed him across the opposite side of his face, “Or how about if you actually did end up leaving me? Did you think that it wouldn't hurt.” Isabella backed up away from him standing up straight.

Yuri had to admit the slap had surprised him. He didn't think that woman had it in her to slap the moron around like that.

“I just-- I. I mean I know I fucked up, but you can't blame me. I mean you were a JJ Girl you know how popular I am--”

“The fuck?” Yuri said standing up from his seat, “Are you trying to act like I'm really one of your fan girls?” he yelled down at JJ, “you're the one that was chasing me around.” He spat in the man's face. “Did you think I would sit there and let you say that shit without telling the truth.”

“Come on Yuri. Don't act like you didn't want--” it was Yuri's time to slap JJ across his face.

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” the Russian spat.

“No he doesn't” Isabella chimed in, “you have to make him shut up or he'll ramble forever.” she shimmied her way out of her lacy red panties, “I'll be the one to do the honors.” she held his face between her hand pinching his mouth open and spat into his mouth again before shoving the panties into his mouth.

_That's one way to do it._ Yuri thought watching as Isabella looked down in disgust at her soon-to-be-ex's face. She opened the drawer of the bedside table and removed a vibrator with a base and a small bottle of lube before moving towards the foot of the bed. She reached a manicured hand up and pulled his red underwear down past his half hard cock. Isabella scoffed flicking the half chubby in front of her the smile still on her face. “Look at this!” she almost sounded affectionate as she looked down at him, “It's like you're actually enjoying this.”

Yuri sat back down in his chair and watched as Isabella got to fingering JJ's ass. She lubed a finger up well and went to loosening him up. “So, he has you play with his ass too?” The Russian man asked almost casually looking over at her as she worked a second finger into the tied up man. Yuri had decided it was time to reach into his own under wear, and after plucking the lube off of the bed so he could get himself ready. 

She looked bored, like a woman at work. “Sometimes.” she said with a little sigh, “you know, just to spice things up.” she twisted her wrist, and JJ made a muffled gasp from behind the lingerie shoved into his mouth. Isabella had found the bundle of nerves that she was looking for, “Oh looks like I found it.” she scissored her fingers before adding another, “You can tell he likes it can't you?” she looked over at Yuri and motioned to her fiance's dick which twitched with her motions. 

Isabella slicked up the vibrator with the remaining lube and slowly inserted it to the base into JJ's ass. Once the toy had been fully inserted, she carefully angled the clit tickler at the base of his balls, and turned it onto the medium-low setting. When she was satisfied with her handiwork she sat back on her heels and looked over across JJ's body to Yuri. “Are you ready then?” 

Yuri nodded standing up continuing to stroke himself. He paused for a moment. “He's a little too far up.” he said motioning towards the laying man's body. Isabella grabbed the Canadian man at the ankles and yanked him down closer towards the foot of the bed, “Better.” 

Yuri climbed up onto the bed and angled to himself to settle so that his ass was above JJ's face. He smiled to him self as he lowered himself down to rub the hole gently against his face before raising himself up. Isabella climbed up onto the bed and over top of JJ's torso where she angled herself so her hips were up towards Yuri. The Russian man dropped his now hard cock so that he could run his finger along Isabella's slit a couple of time before reaching forward and rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

This earned him the reward of a moan out of Isabella as she pushed back against Yuri's fingers. “I'm ready for you to just get to it. I don't really need the warm up.” 

“If that's what you want.” Yuri said with a shrug inserting himself into her pussy pushing himself into her all the way. 

Isabella pushed herself back reaching forward in between JJ's legs and turned the vibrator up to high. Small gasps and moans came from her throat as she pushed back against the Russian teens hips. As the two of them fucked over top of the Canadian man's body. She let out a surprised gasp, “Oh look Yuri!” she gasped out pointing towards JJ's now hard cock, “It looks like our like Jean-Jacques is enjoying himself!” 

The blond smirked, “Do you like this?” he said with venom in his voice. “You you like my balls slapping your chin as I plow into you're girlfriend?” he asked accenting his point with a hard push into Isabella's body and shifting himself back so that his ass rested on JJ's face for a moment. 

Yuri went back to fucking Isabella with more vigor now, shifting his body back and forward and rubbing on her clit with his hand until she let out a high pitched moan with her orgasm. He could feel her body contract around himself and he came inside of her a moment later. After waiting a moment to gather himself Yuri moved off of JJ's body and Isabella did the same moving so that she was resting on the bed next to his body. 

Yuri looked down at his dick and signed looking between it and JJ's face as he starred up at the ceiling looking surprised. The blond reached into JJ's mouth and removed the underwear from him mouth before pushing his limp dick against the Canadian man's mouth. “Clean this up.” 

Surprisingly JJ complied licking up and down Yuri's length to remove the semen. All the while Yuri looked bored cleaning dirt out from beneath his nails. Once he was satisfied with the cleaning of his cock Yuri back away and went to putting his underwear back on. Isabella decided to take her turn straddling the mans face so that she lowered hole against his mouth. JJ had taken his cue and went to sucking the cum out of her pussy. She let out moan riding his face and rubbing her clit against his nose. Once she had been satisfied she dismounted herself from his body, stood up, then slipped her engagement ring off of her finger before setting it on to the night stand. 

The two redressed and left JJ on the bed dazed and still hard. 


End file.
